He'll Put Her on the Map
by gustin puckerman
Summary: "Deal with it. That word thud in my head as I exhaled sharply. Marcus is coming home." The circumstances if Davenport decided to save Marcus, and sent him away for recovery. Bree was around to deal with the outcome, and maybe learn a thing or two about being young.
1. Prologue

I flopped down on the table as Mr Davenport shuffled back and forth in front of me, Leo sitting by the computer and arranging the documents the older man asked him too. From here, I could hear the loud crash I would have guessed caused by Adam throwing Chase again upstairs, before they both went at each other and tried to disable an arm or something.

I sighed as I thought of my idiotic brothers, and continued to flip through the files.

"Okay. So, Big D. I've arranged those files you asked me too, but there are some things that you need to confirm." Leo said, leaning back against the chair while his eyes scanned over the laptop's screen. I smiled a little, looking at his progress - he had come a long way since being that scrawny little kid I remembered, now being actually... _resourceful_. "Oh, and you get a mail from Kellie. Says here, uh... she needs to confirm if everything's ready for Marcus' return."

My eyes nearly came out of their sockets, hearing that familiar name once again. I glared at Mr Davenport, "_What_?"

"Oh," Leo dropped his voice, raising a brow at Mr Davenport. "You didn't tell any of them yet, did you?"

I turn to glare at him, before returning my glare back at my adopted father, who looked flustered and caught-off-guard. "Ha ha - oops?" He tried, his eyes looking everywhere for a route to escape.

But knowing and training me, he knew I could catch up - so why bother. He sighed. "I meant to tell you - "

"When?" I asked Leo, ignoring the older man now.

Leo seemed surprised and scrambled to look further into the e-mail. "Uh, next week. Wednesday. Approximately, nine in the morning."

I groaned and rolled my eyes backward, couldn't believe that I hadn't seen this coming before. I should have expected it. Marcus was due to come back sooner or later, I guessed.

I remember the exact day we managed to defeat him, before Mr Davenport cracked his code and reset him. By the time we were finished with him, he was looking less than human - some of his chest and arms had fallen off to reveal broken metals and tangled wires. And then, Mr Davenport had him - the damaged goods - taken home, spending hours just to get him functioning again.

I still recall the way Chase, Adam, Leo and I argued against his actions - why would he try to safe Marcus? It made no sense. Until Mr Davenport turned the table and asked us how would we feel if it was one of us in his shoe right at the moment - Mr Davenport was sure he could do something to safe Marcus, to extend his lifespan more than sixteen years, to turn him good, just like the rest of us.

The repair wasn't easy.

It took three weeks for Marcus to function properly and appeared like the human we came to know him once. Although he looked practically unscratched on the outside, Mr Davenport had reported that by resetting Marcus, he practically had a memory loss - therefore had no idea in controlling or even _knowing_ his bionic powers.

It took another three months for Mr Davenport to train Marcus the basics - and in those three months, it had been hard for all of us to go about with his presence lingering about, although he had grown awfully quiet and mainly remain in one of the spared bedroom Mr Davenport never really use (that became his official bedroom). Which made Chase questioned his real motives, suggesting that perhaps Marcus was scheming to get back on us. I had agree, so did Adam. Leo, who was the first one to suspect Marcus, claimed that he already had a talk with Marcus, and even witnessed some of his trainings, was kinda convinced that Marcus ... was _mentally crippled _and wouldn't be able to come up with any form of plan, even if he wanted to.

But because of our increasingly growing suspicion, Mr Davenport had call his former assistant, Dr. Kellie Turner to take Marcus under her care instead. Dr Kellie was reluctant at first, but after having a private one-on-one talk with Marcus, she had agree. We didn't knew what they had talk about, because even though Mr Davenport bugged everything in the house - somehow Dr Kellie managed to kill all of it.

She was a very skilful doctor, I should give her that.

With nothing much of a goodbye, Marcus went on and became Dr Kellie's adopted son. And it stayed that way for a year and a half now, up to _that_ point, I would have guess. Now, he's coming back home. I huffed out irritatedly, "Why, though?"

Mr Davenport shrugged his shoulders, looking helpless. "Marcus, thanks for my doing obviously, have surpassed the supposed age he should die - which, must I remind you guys again, what _I_ have successfully did - and is now nearing the age of nineteen. Kellie just thought he should enrol into a college. And he got accepted in a college here, nearby."

"So, he won't be living with us?"

"Only for a while, until they find him a suitable place, I guess. Kellie trained him well - she wanted him to grow up just like other ... _mediocre youths_ are doing right now. You know, growing out of parent's house and trying to live on their own and bla bla bla, all boring stuff really."

Leo looked baffled, "Adam _is_ nineteen. How come he's not in college?"

Mr Davenport gave him an empty look, "Are you seriously asking me that right now?"

Leo nodded quickly, "Yup. Got it."

"Adam... is a completely different case. I'm not trying to enrol him in college until either you _or_ Chase graduated, that is, if I want him in college at all. But until then, I think he enjoys working at the beach. He isn't inflicting any harm... yet. _Thankfully_." Mr Davenport shook his head and continued to work on his latest project.

"So..." I'm still trying to grasp on reality here. I can't believe we're still - _accepting_ that beast to come into our life again! "Marcus is coming back into town?"

Leo chirped, "Don't tell me all of that running finally did something to your intelligence. I can't handle a female version of Adam, please. He alone is enough!"

"I just - I'm trying to let the information sink in, properly."

"Well whatever you do, just get that information in before next Wednesday comes rolling over." Leo shrugged, scrolling down the screen of the laptop intently. "Oh, maybe before that, because Dr Kellie says she wants a cake. A _homemade_ one - I think she's mocking you, Big D."

"My machine won and she needs to deal with it!"

_Deal with it_. That word thud in my head as I exhaled sharply. God. I still can't quite shake the feel of his foot stabbing against my stomach, or the sadistic smirk he threw my way as he bruised my arm under his fingers, flexing my muscles so roughly that I need a two month therapy just to get it working at hundred-percent back again. I shuddered, closing my eyes and decided to wrestle with reality's fact.

_Marcus is coming home_.

* * *

**So I don't know. A little AU because the second fight - which was noted somewhere in there - didn't actually happen. I decided to try this story out because I think Marcus is an interesting character that could be developed properly. And the pairing between Bree/Marcus deserves a shot. Also, I'd really like to try this plot out 'cause I've been really depressed lately with trying to carry out more serious multi-fic; and this story plot isn't as intense and it's more to the positive side rather than venturing towards darkness. **

**So I don't know really. It's my first try. If you have the time, tell me what you think**.


	2. Unpacking

I have no idea how I found myself here; helping Dr. Kellie and Marcus loading up boxes to Marcus' new apartment.

Oh well, I guess I did know - Marcus and Dr. Kellie had arrived three days ago, announcing that they already bought a perfect apartment for Marcus that situated near his campus. And during those three days, I watched Marcus intently, because even though Mr Davenport declared that Marcus was clear and Dr. Kellie confirmed that, the suspicion still won't leave me. But among all of us; Chase had it the worst - always remarking or retorting the outmost horrible things he could come up with, trying to provoke Marcus and proof him guilty.

But unlike the result Chase must have anticipated, Marcus never growled back or attacked or even smirked up evilly at us - not even to Leo. He just seemed to be shrinking smaller and looked like a lost child, afraid and scared, once in a while even remained stoic. And he would almost always sat himself near Dr. Kellie, like they're bound together or something, or if not that, he'll stay in his room very quietly; when we snuck in, he never really did anything - sometimes he'd stared out of his windows contented to himself, sometimes he'd lie on his bed and had his eyes on the ceilings, sometimes he'll be be reading random books, mostly non-fictions.

When it was time for training, Dr. Kellie made him join us - and he never once tried to beat us (because we all knew how he's much advanced than we were), in fact, when he's clueless or he doesn't know a move or two, he'd quietly asked Dr. Kellie and she'd pull him over to the side and they tried to figure out a way he could do it. Mr. Davenport watched by the sidelines with Leo, noting every little things Marcus was improving at, and nodding his head once in a while as a sign that he approved.

He's very oddly quiet now, I noticed - and that progressed definitely itched Chase.

Adam seemed to be going on fine; he still wasn't fond of the whole idea, but there was once when Marcus found a bird with a broken wing and he had - albeit hesitantly - gave it to Adam, and they've worked together (somewhat) to heal it. It was probably one of the first times I saw Marcus _really_ _smiled_ - a small turn on the corner of his lips - when the bird seemed to be healing. Adam was jumping excitedly, even lifting Marcus once before he went around the house to announce the detail of the bird they named "Rosalie".

It was yesterday's training that started it - Mr. Davenport had decided to team us up for a one-on-one combat against one another, taking turns. I had the privileged to go against Chase at first, and Adam against Marcus. Unsurprisingly, Chase beat me - and surprisingly, Adam beat Marcus. We traded partners and Chase get to go against Marcus - and yes, you could imagine how cocky Chase had been knowing he'd won, and that Marcus was beaten by Adam; _extremely cocky_. He knew he was going to win.

And yeah, at first, Marcus fell - twice. But it's as if he's sinking in on all of Chase's moves and the next thing we all knew, he was dodging every kick and fists from Chase and with a single move, he had Chase down with a loud _thump_. After Mr. Davenport announced that he won, Marcus quickly got up to his feet - a proud smile when he locked eyes with a beaming Dr. Kellie - and extended his hand to Chase.

But Chase - he spat Marcus' hands away and grumbled that somehow, Marcus cheated.

That's how things started to heat up. Dr. Kellie and Marcus immediately spent the rest of the evening packing things up and arranging the boxes for the big move early in the morning and Mr. Davenport had us at the lab, trying to talk Chase through. I mean, yeah, we're all pretty unsatisfied with Marcus right now and what he's done in the past, but so far he hadn't try to kill anybody - so Chase would at least learn to act civil.

The next morning, Chase was super paranoid that he was scheming something up and I had enough and we were in a big fight, Adam was staggering behind and he tried his best to usher Chase to calm down and Leo was trying to keep us from turning the house into ashes - and finally, I took the first step, stalked out of the lab, caught up with Dr. Kellie who was getting ready to transfer the boxes into their black SUV and asked if I could tag along - I mean, _anything_ to get away from this house.

Marcus was putting a box on the backseat when he turned around, surprised as he saw me behind Dr. Kellie, carrying a duffel bag. But he didn't ask anything from me - he turned to Dr. Kellie instead, almost growing back into the awkward kid every time Chase said something mean, "Um?"

"Bree offered to help and I thought, _what the heck?_ You wouldn't mind, would you honey?" Dr. Kellie said casually, walking past him to turn on the engine. It felt so strange knowing someone had ... _affection_ towards this monster. For one second, I wanted to yell at Dr. Kellie and reminded her that this '_honey_' of hers almost made me underwent two months of physical therapy to get my arms to function fully again - but before those words could escape, I clam my mouth shut and decided better.

If I was angry at Chase for not being anymore nicer to Marcus, I shouldn't go around being a hypocrite.

I sighed and extended the duffel bag to him and for that one moment, our eyes met - he looked on to me weirdly, like he was trying to figure me out - but that moment passed too soon when his fingers curled over the duffel bag and he took it away from me.

Soon, we were on the road. Marcus sat dutifully at the passenger's seat while I find myself being crushed with all the boxes at the backseat. Dr. Kellie lifted her head at me when I grunted again as the car jumped slightly from a bump on the road, "You okay there, Bree?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Marcus sneaking a glance at me - as if questioning the same. I ignored his stare and tried to push the heavy box away, "I'll be okay." _Minus the sore I'm starting to feel welling up on my left hip, that is_.

Dr. Kellie didn't seem sure, and before I knew it, Marcus was using his telekinesis - though slightly weak because from the frown that etched his face, I knew he was struggling to control the heavy object - before his fingers went to grasped the box fully. Once he got a good grip on it, he turned away and put the box on his laps. I gaped, not really knowing what to do with the information or the knowledge of what happened.

_Did Marcus just moved the box because he knew I was hurting?_ I scoffed to myself; it couldn't be.

The apartment was nothing sort of special, but I could tell it was a good place; people were walking around, laughing and hanging out, mostly young adults, and I knew immediately Marcus could fit in with the environment. As I hopped off the SUV, I took a quick glance at Marcus, and calculated how much he's changed. He has definitely grown; his hair's a little bit longer and messier, and it contrasted against his pale skin - and he's also grown taller, lean but with muscles in all the right places I guess.

After all, he _was_ a bionic - it wasn't much a surprise that he'd possessed such good physical appearance.

I helped without much complaint, - well, there were still some complaints, but not a lot - carrying the boxes up once Dr. Kellie showed us which apartment was Marcus', and it was sorta tiring because I couldn't use my super speed and also because they didn't have stairs on this building (that was probably the part I kinda complained, and Dr. Kellie had jokingly said to the both of us to _not_ do anything she wouldn't - referring to our bionic super speeds, and Marcus and I had momentarily shared a mutual disappointment look while Dr. Kellie chortled).

The move went on well, Dr. Kellie went to see the landlord to discuss and signed some final papers so it was up to me and Marcus to set everything up.

His apartment was small, and yeah, kinda cute, but I wasn't about to tell him that. The kitchen was nice enough to make some coffee and to put a microwave, along with a small refridgerator, it also had a small counter to place his laptop and do some paperworks if he had to, but the best part was that - he has this window that was big enough that light could shone through and light up his whole kitchen: and the view was amazing.

We started to open up the boxes and he started to hang stuff up, moving tables and chairs to where he wanted to. I helped wherever I could, and then I heard my own voice blurted out, "So, are you planning to rent this place for ... a _roommate_ or something?"

He startled at the sound of my own voice, and he pursed his lips before shaking his head, "... No."

"Oh, yeah?" that was my attempt at trying to sound casual, "Why?"

"I'd rather..." he seems to be thinking too hard, now staring harshly at a box in front of his black Converse. Did I make him nervous or something? 'Cause even though he's not actually _showing_ it, I could tell he's not exactly comfortable. "...be alone. Besides, I... I'm not so good at making friends. I guess... I used to, at one point but I don't - I can't actually - uh - _remember_."

I stood up then, wiped my hands at the back of my jeans and tilted my head slightly downwards to catch his eyes, "What do you um, actually - you know - remember, Marcus?"

His name tasted bitter on my tongue as it rolled over, and it seemed to startled him again, but I refuse to let it get to me. He exhales a shaky breath, ruffling his already-unruly hair, "I don't ... Not a lot. Sometimes I get... like, flashes of - I guess, was - my father? Or something. I would remember plans and the separate feelings and distinct voices... It's - it's hard."

"I would imagine," she nodded, feeling her lips dry and the questions bubbling up more. But somehow, she can't get her mouth just to say it, _just to ask him_. "Are you - um, like - okay, now?"

He turned his back on her, and shrugged. "I guess."

"Uhm, _helloooo_?! Is anybody home?" A strange voice suddenly boomed and Marcus and I immediately moved to see who it is. Standing at our open-door - we had left it open for Dr. Kellie, actually - was a petite girl, just inches taller than I am in reality, with golden curls that bounced on her shoulders and big, bright emerald eyes. She was one happy girl, I could tell, when she started to giggle as she saw us, "Oh! There's my new neighbours!"

"Um, hello?" It's Marcus' rough, sorta-raspy voice that greeted, awkwardly.

"_Hellooooo_!" The girl waved again, laughing once more - like a child stuck in a grown woman's body. "I'm Darlene! I live at the end of the hall! My roommate, Natalie, said we'd have a hunky guy moving in - and I guess she's correct - but she doesn't mention any girlfriend."

I immediately froze up. Wait, _girlfriend?_ Me, and Marcus? We - we - _he almost murdered me!_ I wanted to yell at her face, but I could only gaped at her. "Oh, Marcus and I aren't - we're not - we're - " I wanted to say he's _my brother_, but even that didn't make sense! Because even though, technically, we did share the same father - it just, he isn't related at all, to me! He's an android, while I'm... I'm human. We didn't share the DNA, nor I ever hope we would.

Marcus moved past me and smiled - like, actually, smiled all charmingly at this delusional blonde! - and shook his head, "She and I are only friends. And she's not moving in, only I am. She's just helping around."

"Oh!" Darlene blushed all prettily, giggling again and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I just thought - oh silly me!" I secretly rolled my eyes at her while I pretended to unpack another box near my feet. Her high-pitch, girly voice floated into my head, "So, are you a student at Peterson College too?"

"Yeah," Marcus replied - wait, didn't he just say he wasn't good at making friends? He looked way _too_ _good_, in my opinion, flirting around with Darlene and her obnoxious giggling-problem. "I'm Marcus Turner. She's Bree Davenport."

I glanced back at Darlene, giving him my best smile and she beamed back, but quickly turned to gawk at Marcus. I snarled - like he's even handsome. _Oh, if only you knew who he was_.., My brain couldn't stop from noting. They talked for a while - Marcus and Darlene - like they were long-lost best friends or something while I tried to make myself useful, sometimes glancing out of the window and admired the view. Finally, Darlene said her goodbye and skipped back to ... wherever it was she did come from.

I turned to Marcus, raising an eyebrow, "You said you weren't good at making friends?" I decided to confront him.

He shrugged, "I ... gather experience from Arizona."

_I guess he would_, I sighed. "Darlene's a pretty girl, huh? She's in your course?"

He shook his head, now taking out his phone, "She's okay," was all he commented. I didn't know why I was disappointed with his lack of ... _response_. Sure, it wouldn't matter what he thought of Darlene - but, wouldn't it be fun to finally understand how his brain really worked? Huh, I guess not. He typed furiously back on his phone before muttering, "Mom - I mean, Kellie - found a good place to eat. Are you hungry?"

Ah, that's why she hasn't joined us to unpack the boxes.

I munched on my lips before I looked down at my stomach, hearing it letting out a low rumble, practically wailing at me to feed it. I patted my stomach, "Yeah. I guess. Is it okay if we resume this later...?" I pointed at the mess of his apartment.

He didn't look disturbed by the mess, "S'okay. Come. She already gave me directions."

"Okay," and I followed him out of his apartment.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry for the wait. Writer's block is a nasty little thing, I tell you. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Um, and _Peterson College_ doesn't exist (at least, not that I know of), I just put _Peterson_ because that's the name of the show's creator**.

**Review Responds!**

**mateus ward fan**: First of all, thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry I let you wait this long for an update. But it's here now and I hope this chapter is okay. And about Marcus turning evil or good: don't worry, Marcus is in the state where he's trying to (re-)learn everything, even being good while he's struggling with his evil past. You'll see what I mean in the future chapters. Wink, wink. Anyway, thanks again and I hope you'll stay around for the next update!

**freshphresh**: Thank you for your review. Oh, and about them being bro & sis: I'm actually more weirded out if it's between either Chase and Bree, or Adam and Bree (not in a way to offend these ships, of course) because aren't they like, actually related to each other, or something? (I watched Lab Rats, but I could never confirm the fact if the three of them - Adam, Bree & Chase - are really siblings or not), so in my head they really are related - that's why I could never make myself to ship either Adam/Bree or Chase/Bree as much. But Marcus/Bree however, in my head, are never related because Douglas Davenport invented Marcus separately, and although they share the same father - I'd like to think that, no, they don't share the same DNA. Once again, thanks for your review and I hope this chapter is okay.


End file.
